


Can't Sleep - Short Story

by evanlazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Human AU, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanlazuli/pseuds/evanlazuli
Summary: Amethyst is fast asleep but Pearl is having troubles.





	

It was 11:35 by now. Pearl was laying on the bed in their room. Amethyst was laying on her. Her hair was like a warm, fluffy blanket to her. She was fast asleep. She was snoring very quietly. Pearl admired Amethyst while she sleeped. She stroaked her hair very, very softly. 

It had been 2 hours, now. Pearl could not take it. She coughed. She waited for Amethyst to wake. She did again, this one louder and harder. With a moan, a sigh and a turn, Amethyst awoke. She grabbed onto Pearl tight. 

"P, I've heard that cough before, you can't sleep."  
Amethyst whispered. Amethyst knew she had done that cough before. Almost every week.

Pearl gave a sigh and a nod. She felt bad for waking her girlfriend. She loved her and she cared about her and her sleep, but Pearl hadn't been sleeping a lot very often. Amethyst gave Pearl a warm, soft kiss on the cheek. Amethyst lay Pearl on her this time. She stroked her face and sang a little song to her. After about 6 minutes, both of them fell asleep.


End file.
